


Needs and Wants

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs Ichijou. Only one person (maybe) wanted him. [Godai/Ichijou]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs and Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series, spoilers apply. Not exactly a happy story.

Title: Needs and Wants  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai Yuusuk/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series, spoilers apply. Not exactly a happy story.

Everybody needed Ichijou.

They needed him to drive and investigate, and report back what they found. He needed to drive back, and file paperwork and make notes for the next steps in his cases and handhold some of the younger officers. He had no doubt in his mind that he was a valued detective.

But nobody wanted him.

Which was a melodramatic conclusion, he realized as he said his good-byes, and drove home alone. It wasn’t like he was disliked at work. He was always welcome in conversations, and everyone (especially his superiors) made it clear that the station couldn’t run without his help.

But no one ever asked for anything that wasn’t work related. Which was fine. In fact, that was what Ichijou preferred. They were co-workers, not friends.

It was just after he left that…

Ichijou took several deep breaths before unlocking his door.

Godai had wanted him. At least, Ichijou liked to think that. They’d been co-workers as well, in a sense, united in stopping the Grongi. It hadn’t been fair, asking a civilian to fight, but they needed—

He wasn’t in the mood for dinner, so Ichijou headed to the bedroom. He and Godai hadn’t been together for very long. Just long enough for even Godai to eventually burn out, and leave. But there were a few things of Godai’s that Ichijou had accidentally collected during that time. Godai’s “business card,” and a faded blue shirt (it’d started raining one day when they were jogging, so they’d gone to his temporary apartment and changed). They’d been little things, and now they were all Ichijou had left of Godai.

Because Ichijou had only needed him—at least, that was what Godai had thought. Ichijou had never had the courage to tell him that he wanted Godai as well. More than anything in the world.

And now, Godai had been gone for nearly two years. No letters, no phone calls. No more smiles or quiet conversations in the car or morning jogs.

He may have been wanted one. But Ichijou knew for sure that he wasn’t wanted anymore.

So he put the card and shirt in their box under the bed, and went to his office to get some work done. Might as well be productive, if he couldn’t be anything else.


End file.
